rachellevegas_the_amazing_racefandomcom-20200215-history
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1 is the first adaptation installment of the reality television show, The Amazing Race. It features eleven teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world. The season premiered on April 25, 2010, at 7:00 p.m. EST/PST on RLV Network, a fictional premium cable channel broadcasted in the United States and Canada, with a one-hour season finale on July 11, 2010. Lifelong friends Carol Donally and Josh Alleck were the winners of this Race. Production 'Development and filming' This season was aired during the 2010 spring season on RLV Network. The season spanned over 30,000 miles (48,000 km) of travel through eight countries in four different continents including Chile, Germany, Turkey, India, the United States's state of Alaska, and first-time visited Venezuela. Dayana Mendoza made an appearance in Leg 3 to serve as part of an additional task. 'Cast' Applications for RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1 ''were open until February 20, 2010. The cast includes professional surfer brothers Damien and CJ Hobgood, shopping consultants Jen Bacca and Ericka Steyels, Atlanta police officers Rob Haertman and Vince Pablan, and the first ever ex-couple. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement indicates that the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *''Italicized results indicate the position of the team at the midpoint of a two-episode Leg. *A brown ⊃ means the team chose to use a U-Turn; brown ⊂ indicates the team who received it. Notes: ^1 Each team member's Roadblock limit is six. ^2 Betty & Donny failed to complete either of the Detour tasks and opted to take a 24-hour penalty for failing a Detour. Already in last place, the penalty wasn't issued and RachelLeVega came out to them on the race course and eliminated them. ^3 Rob & Vince, Jack & Allison, Jen & Ericka, Andy & Lauren, and Yasmin & Relina received a 4-hour penalty for injuring a calf during the Roadblock in Leg 2. ^4 Carol & Josh and Jen & Ericka initially arrived at the Pit Stop in 3rd and 7th, but they elected to take the 4-hour penalty for not completing the Roadblock. Seven teams checked in during Carol & Josh's penalty, dropping them to 9th. Three teams checked in (includes Carol & Josh) during Jen & Ericka's penalty, dropping them to last and be eliminated. Episode title quotes Episode title quotes are often made by the racers. #"Make It Until You Break It (Santiago, Chile)" - Rob #"Dance Your Pants Off, Baby! (Caracas, Venezuela)" - Nathan #"Forrest Gump? This Is A Swamp (Los Roques archipelago, Venezuela)" - Ashley Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. * Leg 1 - A trip for two to Saint Lucia * Leg 2 - A trip for two to the Bahamas * Leg 3 - Two ten-speed mountain bikes Race summary 'Leg 1 (Canada ' → Chile) Airdate: 'April 25, 2010 * Niagara Falls, Ontario, 'Canada (Horseshoe Falls) (Starting Line) * Toronto (Toronto Pearson International Airport) to Santiago, Chile (Comodoro Arturo Merino Benítez International Airport) * Santiago (Estadio Municipal de Pudahuel) * Quilicura, Santiago (Punto Maestro Construcción) * Quilicura, Santiago (Importadora y Exportadora Sign Shop) * Santiago (Palacio de la Moneda) For the first Detour of the race, teams chose between Drill Kicks or Drill Teams. Both tasks required teams to wear soccer pinnies. In Drill Kicks, teams had to take turns passing the soccer ball to each other while running across the entire field maneuvering around cones. Once a team has scored three goals, they will receive their next clue. In Drill Teams, teams had to participate in an intense soccer training workout. Each team member must drag a 75 lb football pull sled the length of the field. Then, they had to add two 45 lbs barbell plates onto the sled after completing one measure and drag the sled back to the starting point. When teams finish their workout, they will be given their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to construct an accurate signpost by using a map of the Santiago area and the tools provided. When teams have nailed their arrows in the correct directions, teams will receive their next clue. Additional tasks * At the starting line, teams had to unscramble eight soccer jerseys without taking them off the complex clothesline to spell their first destination city, Santiago, and present the name to a scout leader to receive tickets on one of three flights leaving Toronto Pearson International Airport. The last team to finish will be the only team on the third flight leaving an hour behind the second flight. * At Punto Maestro Construcción, teams had to carry a 5-meter long signpost and heavy duty tools to Importadora y Exportadora Sign Shop to receive their next clue. Leg 2 (Chile '''→ Venezuela) '''Airdate: '''May 2, 2010 * Santiago (Terminal San Borja) to Rancagua (Bus Terminal) * Rancagua (Medialuna Monumental) (Overnight Rest) * Santiago (Comodoro Arturo Merino Benítez International Airport) to Caracas, '''Venezuela (Simón Bolívar International Airport) * Caracas (El Ávila National Park) * Caracas (Plaza Francia (Spanish)) This Roadblock required one team member to become a Chilean huaso and stop a calf from running without scaring it to receive their next clue. Team members are allowed a maximum of four minutes to stop the calf before they relinquish their spot and the next person in order has their attempt. If a team member injurs a calf, they will receive a 4-hour penalty before receiving the clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Artistry or Creativity. In Artistry, teams had to carry 20 spooky Venezuelan diablo masks without dropping them to a drop-off point at the end of a marked trail. After delivering the masks, they must finish painting the masks with the respectful colors to receive their next clue. In Creativity, teams must attend a shindig at a venue tent and learn a choreographed joropo dance routine. After learning the main routine, teams must try to impress a panel of Venezuelan judges by performing the routine and infusing some of their own moves. If the judges think the team's performance was creative enough, they will hand them their next clue. Additional task * Upon arriving at Medialuna Monumental, teams had to select a Chilean gaucho hat with a number to determine the order of tomorrow's competition. Leg 3 (Venezuela) Airdate: '''May 9, 2010 * Maiquetía (Puerto La Guaira) to Gran Roque, Los Roques archipelago (Beach) * Los Roques National Park (Cayo de Agua) * Los Roques National Park (Ecobuzos Diving Adventure) * Dos Mosquises (Spanish) (Sea Turtle Research Center) * Los Roques National Park (Posada Meditteraneo) In this Detour, teams chose between Seashells or Seasails. In Seashells, teams made their way on foot to a "seashell hill" and search through hundreds of seashells for the one pictured in their clue. Once a team finds their seashell, they must bring it to a conchologist near an island swamp to receive their next clue. In Seasails, each team member had to learn how to windsurf and complete three maneuvers (swerve, jump, and loop) in one standing. After performing all the stunts, teams will be given their next clue. This Speed Bump required Yasmin & Relina to fill out a tortoise observation report and fax the information to marine biologists. After sending the fax, marine biologists will decide if they could proceed to the Roadblock in the form of a receiving fax. In this Roadblock, one team member had to guide a green sea turtle through an obstacle course with an insect kabob. When the turtle breaks the finish line banner, teams will receive their next clue. '''Additional tasks * Upon arriving at Puerto La Guaira, teams signed up for one of two yachts leaving in the evening to a mystery destination. * At Ecobuzos Diving Adventure, teams had to don snorkel gear and dive into the ocean to find a Venezuelan cacique coin. After retrieving a coin, they must give it to Venezuelan beauty queen, Dayana Mendoza, to trade for their next clue. Leg 4 (Venezuela '''→ France)' '''Airdate: '''May 16, 2010 * Gran Roque (Los Roques Airport) to Paris, Île-de-France, '''France' (Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport) * Paris (Gare de Lyon) to Dijon, Burgundy (Gare de Dijon-Ville) * Dijon (Moutarde Maille Shop) ** Saint-Vincent-en-Bresse (Base de Loisirs des Liaurats) * Auxonne (Saône River Ramparts) * Le Deschaux (La Charette Bleue) * Salins-les-Bains (Saline Royal) In the first of two Fast Forwards in the race, one team had to add the jar of mustard powder bought from the previous task into a small tub of water. They then must strip down to their underwear and both team members must fit inside the tub and cover themselves up with the solution to be given their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Thin And Tall or Long And Large. In Thin and Tall, teams had to put on a pair of stilts and give messages to three Renaissance people throughout a course. If any time a team member falls off their stilts, the team must go back to the ramparts and start again. After reaching all three people, the third stiltwalker will hand teams their next clue. In Long And Large, teams had to travel by foot to Choulet Céline, an antique shop, and collect a French brass bed and console table. They must move the furniture to a hotel approximately 8.5 km. away. When teams have delivered both items in a marked room, a maid will hand teams their next clue. This Roadblock required one team member to create a skunk spray repellent by following a list of elaborate instructions. The mustard powder bought earlier in the leg was used in this task. After making the potion, team members must test the spray on a skunk-odored wall. If a pest control worker is satisfied with the creation, he will hand teams their next clue. Additional tasks * At Moutarde Maille, teams had to buy a mustard jar full of dry mustard powder. After the purchase, teams received their next clue and were required to bring the powder with them until further notice. * After completing the Roadblock, teams rode a donkey carriage through Chaux Forest to their next Pit Stop.